Hellsing Time
by TeridaxBrazil
Summary: O que aconteceria se o lich não fosse derrotado por finn e se transformado em um bebe gigante e quem é a mãe de marcelline? lei minha primeira historia e descubra! Rated: M for hellsing just to be safe
1. Uma Visita Inesperada

Saudações leitor esta é minha primeira vez escrevendo uma fanfic apenas leia e o mais importante divirtase!

Obs: eu não possou nada todos os direitos reservados são de seus respectivos donos.

Capitulo 1

Uma Visita Inesperada

Jujuba estava em seu laboratório estudando uma pilha de livros antigos que Marceline avia entregado a ela da biblioteca de seu avô, ela acredita que poderia encontrar alguma forma de destruir aquele poderoso necromante que assombrava seus sonhos com morte e destruição.

De repente chamas irromperam de uma parede atrás dela criando um portal da nightosphere.

\- Finalmente!

Disse Marcelline com os olhos cansados.

\- Encontrou algo mais?

Perguntou jujuba com o rosto esperançoso.

\- Sim, estávamos procurando informações no lugar errado.

Disse Marcelline colocando uma enorme pasta de documentos com o desenho de um antigo escudo escrito "Hellsing", e logo abaixo a baixo uma frase "Nós estamos em uma missão de deus".

\- Onde Você encontrou isto?

\- Nos arquivos do vovô.

Respondeu marcelline um pouco nervosa.

No mesmo instante o laboratório ficou em uma temperatura muito baixa que permita jujuba ver sua própria respiração, ela pode ver o medo preenchendo os olhos de Marcelline que estava observando a parede ao lado dela.

Ela podia observar uma sombra se formando na parede que crescia de uma forma alarmante e tomando uma forma humanoide com um par de olhos vermelhos carmesim que podia congelar a alma dos mais bravos e corajosos guerreiros de seu reino.

Então a sombra começou a se mover da parede tomando forma de um homem alto de quase 1 metro e 95 centímetros de altura, ele usava um terno negro e botas que jujuba determinou que pertencia a um antigo uniforme de combate e antes da guerra dos cogumelos do tipo que ela encontra apenas em livros antigos e filmes daquela época, por cima do terno ele vestia um sobretudo vermelho que chegava até o chão, Agora seus olhos vermelhos estevão cobertos por um óculos escuros de arame redondos e lentes amarelas, Jujuba pode ver um sorriso enorme e psicótico revelando suas enormes presas do tamanho de adagas, ela pode ver na mão esquerda do estranho homem um chapéu fedora vermelho que combinava perfeitamente com o sobretudo do homem, então para a supressa de jujuba o homem se curvou para ela.

\- Alteza

Disse o estranho homem em sua frente.

\- Q-quem você seria vampiro?

\- Meu avô.

Interrompeu Marceline.

\- Eu atendo por vários nomes durante os séculos de minha não-vida.

Disse o estranho ignorando a interrupção de Marceline.

\- Zamiel, o Rei da não-vida, J.H Brenner, Vlad Tepes III de Walachia, Filho do Dragão e vários outros títulos, mas você alteza pode me chamar de Alucard.

\- O Que diabos você está fazendo aqui vovô já que você não pode interferir com os mortais?

\- Como você já sabe minha querida netinha meus superiores não me deixaram interferir com os problemas dos mortais desse plano atual mais estou autorizado a observar e oferecer conselhos aos líderes políticos do plano atual.

\- O que seriam seus sábios conselhos para min o antigo sábio?

Perguntou jujuba com um frio na espinha.

\- Apenas a Encontre.

No momento que veio a resposta o homem desaparecera em uma nevoa retornando a temperatura do laboratório.

\- Bem que grande conselho!

Disse um garoto de camisa azul e touca branca na porta do laboratório.

\- Encontrar quem ele nem sequer deu um nome para nós começarmos as buscas!

Gritou um cachorro amarelo com cara de buldogue entrando no laboratório.

Com um olhar de supressa em seu rosto e segurando a antiga pasta marcelline respondeu.

\- Minha mãe.


	2. Preparações

Notas do autor: olá queria agradecer por você chegar até aqui só para ler minha história ^^ fico feliz por alguém se interessar nela!

O capitulo 3 já está no forno e terá mais alguns personagens de hellsing acrescentados a história e agora relaxe na sente-se muito perto da tela de seu computador e tenha uma boa leitura e o mais importante divirta-se!

TeridaxBrazil

Capitulo 2

Preparações

\- Como Assim seu avô é o próprio drácula das lendas?

\- Caramba finn é tão difícil acreditar que ele existe?

\- Acreditar que o cara existe depois de ver ele não é muito difícil.

Respondeu Finn.

\- se ele é o seu avô então Mina Harker seria sua avó?

\- não ela não é minha avó, vovó morreu a muito tempo por ser humana.

\- e qual o nome dela?

Perguntou jujuba.

\- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

\- Espera um pouco você está dizendo que drácula se casou com uma hellsing?

\- Sim ele casou com uma hellsing sim mais é um pouco complicado só alguém que viveu na época pode explicar, por que o vovô não me contou nada.

\- Agora mudando de assunto Marcelline como podemos encontrar sua mãe?

Perguntou Jake.

\- Acho que podemos procurar alguma informação na velha pasta que eu trouxe.

Jujuba foi até sua escrivaninha onde se encontrava uma pasta de aparência antiga, ela a pegou e começou a ler o conteúdo de vários documentos antigos que se encontrava dentro da pasta, e ela começou a ler em voz alta.

"Milady Seras Victoria Tepes Hellsing"

\- Milady?

Perguntou Finn.

\- ela era uma hellsing?

Perguntou Jake.

\- Calma todas as perguntas serram respondidas gente apenas acabei de ler o título do documento!

\- Ignore-os jujuba continue por favor.

\- sim claro.

\- Milady Seras Victoria Tepes Hellsing Comandante suprema das forças paramilitares da organização Hellsing, Antiga Capitã do pelotão de forças especiais de combate aos mortos-vivos também conhecido como o ganso selvagem, Se Junto à organização após ser a única sobrevivente do incidente da vila de cheddar na data de 14 de junho de 1995.

\- Caramba essa mulher era importante!

Interrompeu Finn recebendo um olhar de raiva de Marcelline.

\- Pare de interromper Finn!

Gritou marcelline com raiva.

\- Está bem desculpe!

Resmungou finn.

\- Está bem continuando.

Respondeu jujuba retomando a leitura do documento

\- Por ordem de alucard após o fim da organização milady Seras está atualmente em um sono profundo e lacrada nos porões da antiga mansão hellsing nos arredores de Londres.

Terminou jujuba.

\- Bem pelo menos uma boa noticia estamos perto da antiga cidade de Londres.

Disse jujuba com um sorriso olhando para marcelline.

\- Então como despertamos ela?

Perguntou finn.

\- Bem com sangue humano.

\- Sangue humano mais você se alimenta de vermelho!

\- Bem eu posso me alimentar de vermelho pois sou mestiça mas mamãe é puro sangue de nosferatu um verdadeiro vampiro como o vovô.

\- Então isso será um problema para o finn.

Disse jake seguido de uma de suas famosas gargalhadas.

\- Isso não será um problema jake já tenho uma solução!

Disse jujuba carregando uma máquina parecida com um forno micro-ondas de dois andares.

Com a curiosidade o superando finn perguntou.

\- O que é isso jujuba?

\- Que bom que você perguntou finn!

\- Isto é um replicador de biomateria assim podemos replicar uma bolsa de um litro de sangue infinitamente!

Respondeu jujuba com um sorriso.

\- Beleza quando partimos para essa mansão hellsing?

Perguntou finn.

\- Entre 5 a 10 Minutos depois da sua doação de sangue.

Respondeu marcelline

\- por que eu e não a jujuba?

\- qual parte de sangue humano você não entendeu finn!

Respondeu jake.

\- então vamos logo com isso eu não gosto de agulhas.

Em algum lugar nas ruinas de um antigo metro estava uma criatura esquelética coberto com um manto verde musgo sua cabeça tinha feições esqueléticas que poderiam ser confundido com um zumbi se não fosse pelos seus chifres de bode.

\- Ela não deve ser despertada antes do fim, ela não vai interferir com os meus planos!

Gritou a criatura caminhando diante de uma cratera no chão contendo um liquido verde incandescente.

\- Eles caíram de ante meu poder antes de encontrá-la!

Disse a criatura a si mesma mergulhando o braço esquelético na cratera.

Do liquido começou o surgimento de vários tipos de ossos e crânios de animais então uma pilha de ossos começou ase juntar formando uma bizarra criatura.

\- Sim meu servo vá e destrua aquelas crianças!

Com um grunhido a criatura berrou alto e se retirou em direção a saída do metro abandonado.

\- Eles não a despertaram de seu sono profundo Imperatriz dos vampiros.


End file.
